From Hate to Love
by meotaku2
Summary: Ohayo minna-san! This will consist of a series of one-shots from different couples in Fairy Tail. Sorry if there is a lot of GaLe, but I really ship them! So I hope you like my stories, as this is my first fanfic, but if it's boring, I will get better! So for now, enjoy!


(Present)

The sun was sinking into the ocean and Gajeel and Levy had just finished their one of many dates and decided to end it by walking on the beach. A comfortable silence settled over the couple but the confused expression on Gajeel's was starting to make Levy worried.

"What's wrong Gajeel?" Levy asked.

Gajeel started to look uncomfortable.

"…I'm confused about…us."

The words that Levy hoped she would never hear were said just then. She couldn't think of anything wrong with their relationship. Sure, they had a few arguments but that was normal right? Lucy said so herself, but she doesn't fight a lot with Natsu.

"R-really? What's on your mind…?"

Gajeel looked down at Levy. He could tell she was nervous, must have scared the shit outta her with those words. Man, she was literally shaking, no matter how much she tried to hide it. She really was a strong person. That was why he was worried. The memories of their broken past came crashing back onto him, like a tidal wave threatening to drown him with nightmares that he still had at night, that left him panting, and sudden shouts that left Levy confused…

(Flashback)

"Gehee enjoy your next present, Fairy Tail…"

Gajeel left Shadow Gear, from their enemy guild Fairy Tail, pinned to the tree, suspended with iron cuffs. The girl in the middle had the Phantom Lord insignia on her stomach. Gajeel looked at the three that he had just recently beaten up, with pure evil pride as he stole away into the night. The next day, Phantom Lord congratulated Gajeel for breaking Fairy Tail's spirit, while Fairy Tail's anger surged and they declared war. Things would never be the same again…

(Present)

"…jeel… Gajeel!" Levy's voice broke into Gajeel's thoughts.

"Hmm? What are you shouting 'bout midget?"

The look on the little mage's face was a mask of annoyance, but a hint of worry still remained.

"I asked what was on your mind, when you were confused about our… relationship."

Gajeel sighed. "Damn, why did I bring this up again?"

Levy sighed. She was still waiting for his response. Waves washed over their feet and it was slowly turning dark.

"OK. If you really want to know why I am confused about our relationship, it's because I don't understand why you want me. I mean hell, I beat you up, pinned you to a tree and pretty much destroyed your guild, yet you still want me."

Levy was trying to still process his words. She had never thought that this was the thing that was worrying him.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore…"

"Yeah, well you were the one that asked what was on my mind, this is it."

The man has a point, Levy thought.

"Man this is so awkward, I hate mushy stuff…" Gajeel mumbled.

Levy smiled. I love it when he complains about lovey-dovey stuff.

"Look Gajeel, you know that I have forgiven you about that stuff right?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why!"

He really doesn't get it does he? He is just asking for himself to feel more awkward, Levy thought. Too bad, he's gonna get what's coming for him.

"You want to know why I have forgiven you? Because I love you. And it is because I love you, that I can forgive you for all the things you have done to me in the past. But we live for the future, so why dwell on the past, when we can make it all change in the future? I may have not forgiven you in the past, but now in the future, I can forgive you for anything you do to me, good or bad."

"I can only talk so much about forgiveness, but I will never get tired of telling you how much I love you." Levy said, tears forming in her eyes. A lone tear slipped out from the corner of her eye and dripped down onto the ground, soaking a spot on the sand.

"Aww man, you got me blushing." Gajeel mumbled.

Levy smiled through her tears. She really did love this man, no matter how tough he was.

Suddenly, Gajeel picked her up while Levy was partially blinded by happy tears and she squealed in surprise. Then he hugged her while she was still being suspended in mid-air.

"Hehe, what's gotten into you Gajeel?" Levy sniffed.

"You're too short and I don't want to bend down. Also, I can't stand to see you cry."

Together, they went back to the guild, where they were greeted by many friends. Maybe it's a good thing I decided to join this guild after all, Gajeel thought.

There will always be a side that you don't want to show anyone, because you consider it you weakness. But sometimes your weakness, can be your power.

_**I hope you enjoyed my fanfic minna! Please leave your reviews, if you hate it or love it, please tell me!**_


End file.
